Electroacoustic transducers are capable of converting electric energy to acoustic energy and vice versa. Electroacoustic receivers typically convert electric energy to acoustic energy through a motor assembly having a movable armature. Typically, the armature has one end that is free to move while the other end is fixed to a housing of the receiver. The assembly also includes a drive coil and one or more magnets, both capable of magnetically interacting with the armature. The armature is typically connected to a diaphragm near its movable end. When the drive coil is excited by an electrical signal, it magnetizes the armature. Interaction of the magnetized armature and the magnetic fields of the magnets causes the movable end of the armature to vibrate. Movement of the diaphragm connected to the armature produces sound for output to the human ear. Examples of such transducers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,383, 4,272,654 and 5,193,116.
The sound pressure output of a receiver is created by the travel, or deflection, of the armature when it vibrates. Maximum deflection of the moving armature creates maximum sound pressure output for a given armature geometry. The maximum deflection of an armature is limited by the magnetic saturation of the armature, which is governed by the maximum magnetic flux that the armature geometry can allow to pass therethrough. Therefore, the magnetic flux must be increased in order to increase the sound pressure output. The maximum magnetic flux is limited by material type and cross-sectional area of the armature. Although an increase in the cross-sectional area causes a proportional increase in the maximum flux, the relative stiffness of the armature increases as well. Thus, merely increasing the cross-sectional area of the armature geometry does not provide a significant improvement in the maximum deflection of the armature.
The present invention addresses these and other problems.